Tóbhan
The Tóbhan are a Dunaan family of merchants, sailors and politicians living in the city of Tóbh. History The Tóbhan originally settled in the sea caves on the northeastern coast of Dún, during the Zenith Era, after the Lyrian's forced them off their original land. There, they developed a dependence on the sea that would last forever. The cold sea air and northern climate turned the hair of these Dunaan blond, and their eyes as blue as the sea. Trading with the other cities along the coast, the budding Nokana Empire, the Dramer on Dram, the Mhenuur and the Jarvah, they became skilled sailors and traders. After the collapse of the Lyrian Empire, they were a major player in bringing about relative peace between the Dunaan families. The Tóbh are also known for the infamous Kvurian Sea Pirates, who sprung up around their ports. The Tóbh have over the eras tried to deal with these pirates, but have only just managed to stem the tide over the centuries. The women of the Tóbhan once were disallowed from serving on ships, but their fondness for forming all women pirate gangs - much to the fear of male sailors - meant that the practice was discontinued, and the pirates numbers were lessened. Induction The Tóbhan, like many families, take the base of their members from people who live in their land. From places that have always been Tóbhan, and always will be Tóbhan. However, the Tóbhan do not have stringent entry policies either. In some cases, people who simply work on a Tóbhan ship can count themselves among the Tóbhan. They do not require a special feat be done to show the entrants worth, simply that they'll stick around long enough to be an asset. As well as people volunteering, the Tóbhan also "invite" notable people to become members of the Tóbhan. Kings and Queens, or their equivalent, are often invited to join, though the offer is seldomly taken up. Typically, rich merchants and sailors, such as the Dramer, are invited and accept. Politics The Tóbhan, being merchants, are extremely affluental in Dunaan politics. Being one of the richest of the families, they often buy their way to electing their candidate for High King. Being a key port, they accept almost anything into their markets. They, however, will not deal in slaves - though this is often avoided through the sale of sex instead of the sale of bodies. Apart from that, and much to the disgust of the staunch traditionalists, they will buy and sell anything and everything. The inns and taverns of Tóbh are famous for their love of anything and everything intoxicating, as well as loose women - and men. Economics The Tóbhan are traders and sailors by nature, and rely on their neighbours for their wealth. They act less like producers and more like distributors - not an easy task with the mountaineous terrain of the Dún. As well as distributing to the Kvurian Isles and beyond by sea, they many inland families, and as such are extremely rich. Notable People Category:Factions